


Under the Egyptian Sun - Art post

by Kanarek13



Category: The Mummy (1999), White Collar
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Woohoo, my first BB post in this round. I was lucky to snag the story written by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sandy79.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sandy79.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sandy79</b> which is a fusion with two of the best thing - White Collar and The Mummy movie :D Needless to say, I love both and I really wanted to tackle this particular idea :D Neither of us expected our little adventure to turn so epic - both the story and my art have sort of reached the epic level in length and number, lol :D But this only proves how much fun we had working on it ♥ </p><p>Story link: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5234219">AO3</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Egyptian Sun - Art post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> **A/N:** Woohoo, my first BB post in this round. I was lucky to snag the story written by [](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/)**sandy79** which is a fusion with two of the best thing - White Collar and The Mummy movie :D Needless to say, I love both and I really wanted to tackle this particular idea :D Neither of us expected our little adventure to turn so epic - both the story and my art have sort of reached the epic level in length and number, lol :D But this only proves how much fun we had working on it ♥ 
> 
> Story link: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5234219)

 

  


xxxxx

 


End file.
